Love Is In Your Family
by aleja1
Summary: Sam is new and a certain Brunette catches his eye. This one girl will unknowingly change his life forever AU. EvanBerry  Adopted from FaberryFanatic
1. Introduction

**Title:** Love Is In Your Family  
><strong>Major Pairings: <strong>Samchel  
><strong>Mentions of: <strong>Basically every couple on Glee.**  
>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Sam is new and a certain Brunette catches his eye. This one girl will unknowingly change his life forever AU  
><strong>Author's Note: This is my first story and the chapter below isn't my writing. I will probably add my own chapter in an hour or two. I adopted this story from <strong>_**FaberryFanatic.**_

**Disclaimer-** I have this really cool green pen, but I don't own Glee.

Sam stood at his locker silently as other students pushed him aside and brushed past him unnoticed. He grabbed the books he needed and headed off to English. On the way he heard a noise, not a annoying one, one that sounded almost...sweet. He went off coarse and headed in the direction of the noise and soon realized it was singing. He smiled and silently walked in the auditorium and the small brunette set center-stage caught his eye. She had long brown hair and brown eyes. Sam stared at the girl as he moved down the aisle.

The girl was full of passion, her face had tear stains. He couldn't help himself not to stare at the girl. He knew that girl was the one, he knew that girl was the one. The one for him and he would do anything to get her. He smiled as she continued to sing one of his sister's favorite songs.

_On my own_

_Pretending he's beside me_

_All alone_

_I walk with him till morning_

_Without him, I feel his arms around me_

_And when I lose my way, I close my eyes and he has found me_

_In the rain_

_The pavement shines like silver_

_All the lights are misty in the river_

_In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight_

_And all I see is him and me forever and forever_

_And I know it's only in my mind_

_That I'm talking to myself and not to him_

_And although I know that he is blind_

_Still I say there's a way for us_

_I love him_

_But when the night is over_

_He is gone_

_The river's just a river_

_Without him, the world around me changes_

_The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers._

_I love him_

_But everyday I'm learning_

_All my life I've only been pretending_

_Without me, his world will go on turning_

_A world that's full of happiness that I have never known_

_I love him_

_I love him_

_I love him_

_But only on my own…_

Rachel's eyes shot up at Sam clapping in the first row.

Rachel was in full shock mode as Sam cupped his hands over his mouth. "Encore" He yelled happily making Rachel smile. She jumped off the stage and walked slowly toward the blonde boy.

"Thank you, Im Rachel Berry" She said holding her hand out to his, her smiled never leaving her face.

"I'm Sam, Sam I am. And I don't like green eggs and ham. Sorry that was lame, I'm Sam Evans" He said Rachel giggled. '_That was lame but she giggled! Does that mean she likes me?' _Sam thought.

"I thought it was cute" Rachel said giggling placing a hand on his muscular chest. Sam smiled and flipped his hair out of his eyes. _'She totally wants me'_

"Nga lor, it means your beautiful" Sam smiled. Rachel locked eyes with him and smiled happily, her cheeks becoming warm. '_Stop Rachel you have a boyfriend, no matter how cute he is. Your taken'_

"Can I walk you to class?" Sam asked. Rachel nodded and took the boys arm and happily walked out of the auditorium unaware of Rachel's protective boyfriend watching from afar.


	2. Audition

**Rachel **

"Your arms are lovely, Sam" He looked down at me and smiled. I could sense a good friendship between me and Sam.

"Thanks. So Rachel, what do you like to do for fun?" He has dazzling eyes.

"I sing. I'm actually co-captain of the Glee Club."

"Who's the other captain?" He asked.

"I am." I heard Finn's voice from behind me. My heart still fluttered when I thought of him. "Hey babe" He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed me. I heard a throat clear behind us.

"Oh! How rude of me. Sam, this is my boyfriend, Finn. He is co-captain of the Glee Club and quarterback for the football team." I saw Sam stiffen a bit.

"Uh hey. I'm Sam. So I'm late for class. I'll uh I'll see you guys around." He scurried off without a glace towards us again.

"Hmm. What has gotten into him?" Fin shrugged and walked with me to History

**Sam**

Of course she has a boyfriend. Just my luck. Damn, her boyfriend is tall. He's like a freaking tower. My first three classes were a blur. I'm pretty sure my dyslexia is acting up. I sat down with some of the guys I knew from football tryouts. Suddenly I heard singing. I saw that kid in a wheelchair, Martie, singing.

_Yeah, yeah, I'm up at Brooklyn, now I'm down in TriBeCa  
>Right next to De Niro but I'll be hood forever<br>I'm the new Sinatra and since I made it here  
>I can make it anywhere, yeah, they love me everywhere<em>

The Rachel's skyscraper started singing. As much as I didn't like him, I had to admit he was a good singer._  
><em>

_I used to cop in Harlem, all of my Dominicanos  
>Right there up on Broadway, pull me back to that McDonald's<br>Took it to my stash box, 560 State Street  
>Catch me in the Kitchen like a Simmons with them pastries<em>

_Cruising down 8th Street, off white Lexus  
>Driving so slow but BK is from Texas<br>Me, I'm out that Bed-Stuy, home of that boy Biggie  
>Now I live on Billboard and I brought my boys with me<em>

_Say what up to Ty Ty, still sipping mai tai's  
>Sitting courtside, Knicks and Nets give me high five<br>Jigga, I be spiked out, I could trip a referee  
>Tell by my attitude that I'm most definitely from<em>

_New York, concrete jungle where dreams are made, oh  
>There's nothing you can't do, now you're in New York<br>These streets will make you feel brand new  
>Big lights will inspire you<br>Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York_

Even though all of them were singing, I easily picked out Rachel's voice. She looked amazing in her outfit. She was the only one in a skirt.__

_Catch me at the X with OG at a Yankee game  
>Dude, I made the Yankee hat more famous then a Yankee can<br>You should know I bleed blue but I ain't a Crip though  
>But I got a gang of brothers walking with my clique though<em>

_Welcome to the melting pot, corners where we selling rock  
>Afrika Bambaataa, home of the hip hop<br>Yellow Cab, Gypsy Cab, Dollar Cab, holla back  
>For foreigners, it ain't, for they act like they forgot how to act<em>

_8 million stories, out there in the naked  
>City is a pity, half of y'all won't make it<br>Me, I gotta plug Special Ed, "I Got it Made"  
>If Jesus paying LeBron, I'm paying Dwayne Wade<em>

_Three dice, Cee-lo, three card Monte  
>Labor Day Parade, rest in peace Bob Marley<br>Statue of Liberty, long live the World Trade  
>Long live the kingdom I'm from the Empire State that's<em>

_New York, hey, concrete jungle where dreams are made, oh  
>There's nothing you can't do, now you're in New York<br>These streets will make you feel brand new  
>Big lights will inspire you<br>Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York_

_Lights is blinding, girls need blinders  
>So they can step out of bounds quick, the sidelines is<br>Lined with casualties who slip through life casually  
>Then gradually become worse, don't bite the apple, Eve<em>

_Caught up in the in-crowd, now you're in style  
>And in the winter gets cold, En Vogue, wit'cha skin out<br>City of sin, it's a pity on the whim  
>Good girls gone bad, the city's filled with them<em>

_Mami took a bus trip, now she got her bust out  
>Everybody ride her just like a bus route<br>Hail Mary to the city, you're a virgin  
>And Jesus can't save you, life starts when the church end<em>

_Came here for school, graduated to the high life  
>Ball players, rap stars, addicted to the limelight<br>MDMA got you feeling like a champion  
>The city never sleeps, better slip you an Ambien<em>

_New York, concrete jungle where dreams are made, oh  
>There's nothing you can't do, now you're in New York<br>These streets will make you feel brand new  
>Big lights will inspire you<br>Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York_

_One hand in the air for the big city  
>Street lights, big dreams, all looking pretty<br>No place in the world that could compare  
>Put your lighters in the air, everybody say<br>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_New York, concrete jungle where dreams are made, oh  
>There's nothing you can't do, now you're in New York<br>These streets will make you feel brand new  
>Big lights will inspire you<br>Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York_

They were really good and yet nobody clapped or anything. I wish I had the courage to start clapping.

After school, while I was going to my locker, I saw the Glee Club meeting. Rachel was sitting in the front intensely staring at whoever was talking. I walked in and saw everybody's eyes watch me.

"I heard you guys were having auditions today, so I came to try out." Rachel was beaming. Mr. Schuester, I recognized him from my Spanish class, smiled and gestured toward the middle of the room. "Can I borrow this?" He nodded. I looked towards Rachel. "Will you sing with me?"

"Of course, Samuel" She walked towards me and I whispered the name of the song into her ear. The scent of mangoes and peaches was enough to make me want to go crazy.

**Rachel**

**Sam**

_**Both**_

I started strumming the guitar and looked straight into Rachel's eyes. I was pretty surprised that she knew this song.

**You seem quite nice for a girl with good looks****  
><strong>**And I'm the kinda fellow that'll make you feel better when your life gets shook****  
><strong>**So give it a chance according to your plans****  
><strong>**I bet I'm not number one on your list to kiss, but please understand**

She sang amazingly. I had to make her mine.

**You seem quite shy, but you're oh so cute****  
><strong>**And I'm the kind of girl that would love to be yours if you asked me to****  
><strong>**So just take a chance, try to hold my hand****  
><strong>**I swear I'd never let go****  
><strong>**Just let me know if you'd be my man**

**I really want to come out and tell you****  
><strong>**Oh darling, I love you so****  
><strong>**If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that I'll say no****  
><strong>**Oh darling, just take a chance please****  
><strong>**So we can stay together till hell starts freeze**  
>[ Lyrics from: .comlyrics/p/plug_in_stereo/oh_ ]  
><span><strong>You seem quite right for a boy like me<strong>  
><strong>And I wanna know would you treat me well<strong>**  
><strong>**Would you treat me like a queen**  
><span><strong>Cause I'd like to show you and make you see<strong>  
><em><strong>That although we're different types<strong>__**  
><strong>__**We were meant to be**_

**I really want to come out and tell you****  
><strong>**Oh darling, I love you so****  
><strong>**If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that I'll say no****  
><strong>**Oh darling, just take a chance please****  
><strong>**So we can stay together till hell starts freeze******

**So I gotta ask you,****  
><strong>**I can't be afraid****  
><strong>**I gotta take a chance at love****  
><strong>**So what do you say******

  
><span><strong>Oh darling, I love you so<strong>**  
><strong>**If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that I'll say no****  
><strong>**Oh darling, just take a chance please****  
><strong>**So we can stay together till hell starts freeze******

**Oh darling, I love you so****  
><strong>**If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that I'll say no****  
><strong>**Oh darling, just take a chance please****  
><strong>**So we can stay together till hell starts freeze**

Somehow the song ended with me holding Rachel's hand and looking straight into her eyes. Her brown orbs were large with emotion. I was about to lean in and kiss her, but I heard clapping and remembered we were in a room full of people.

"Well, Welcome to Glee Club" said Mr. Schuester. I pumped my fist in the air.

**Author's Note**

**I hope anyone that actually read this liked it. Please give me feedback. I think I'm going to add another chapter tonight but I'm not sure yet. BYE**

**Alejandra**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Love Is In Your Family  
><strong>Major Pairings: <strong>EvenBerry  
><strong>Mentions of: <strong>Basically every couple on Glee.**  
>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Sam is new and a certain Brunette catches his eye. This one girl will unknowingly change his life forever AU

**Author's Note: Hey! I don't think anyone is reading this but if you are, I think you should review **

**So I'd like to thank the people that have alerted this story. I don't know when I'm actually going to make Sam and Rachel date, but they are going to have a really amazing friendship. I think I'm going to start the next chapter now but I don't know if I will finish it by tonight.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee cause if I did Finchel would happen. Or Samchel**

**Sam**

"Hey Rach." Ever since I joined Glee, which was like five days ago, Rachel and I hung out constantly. "Why the long face?"

"I had a fight with Finn. I told him the truth about me not liking the fact that he played football and then Santana made a comment about how I dress and he didn't even bother standing up for me" She had her eyes trained on my face.

"I think the way you dress makes you look hot" She moved her eyes to the ground and blushed.

"Thank you Sam, but if Finn doesn't like the way I dress, I should change that." I can't believe she thought she had to change herself for that jerk. If I were him I'd be immensely glad that Rachel wore what made her happy; her skirts were hot.

"Rach, yo-you can't change yourself for someone else. No matter what they are to you" She smiled but she was frowning slightly.

"Sam, if Finn is going to be a football player, he is going to have cheerleaders fawning over him. If I want to keep him for myself I have to do this. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, Sam"

"Rach wa-" There was no point in wasting my breath. She was gone in a flash. Tomorrow was gonna be one hell of a day.

I waited for Rachel outside in my car just like yesterday. At eight on the dot she ran out in a long overcoat. The ride to school was silent except for a 'how did you sleep' and a 'fine'. When we got into the parking lot of McKinley, she took off her over coat adjusted her semi shirt thing and turned to me.

"How do I look?" My eyes scanned her attire. _Daaaaaaaaamn_. She was hot. She sorta looked like Britney Spears in that one music video.

"You look um well you look nice. Yeah, you look nice." I was going crazy. "So um how is dressing like this going to help your relationship with Finn?"

"Well Sam, if Finn is going to play football,, he is going to continue being popular. The more popular he is, the more girls will fawn over him. Being me, I know that I'm not as beautiful as _your _girlfriend" As she said this, I noticed her eyes look at me from the corner of her eyes. I opened my mouth to speak. She put to fingers against my mouth. "So I have to make myself more attractive." She sighed "Now will you help me make Finn jealous?" Before I could even ask what I had to do she jumped out of my car, waited for me at the side, and grabbed my arm. She draped my arm over her shoulders and started walking towards the school. Even though I was dating Quinn, I loved this. I knew Quinn was only going out with me because I was sorta popular.

"Are you sure about this, Rach?" She nodded. As we entered the school, I suddenly felt totally self conscious. Not for myself, but for Rachel. Every guy in sight was undressing her with their eyes and I didn't like it, not one bit. When Finn saw her, his eyes zeroed in on my arm before taking in what Rachel was wearing.

"Rachel, can I talk to you?"

"Of course, Finn. One minute." She turned to me. "I'll see you in Glee, Sam" She waved and hurried over to Finn, who draped a jacket over her shoulders as soon as four football players and Jacob Ben Israel walked towards them.

**Rachel**

"I don't like him"

"Like who?" I was confused.

"Sam. He obviously has feelings for you. Whats going to happen when you go make out with him, huh?" How dare he!

"Finn, you know perfectly well that Puck kissed me to make Lauren want to go out with him. I am appalled that you would think that I, of all people would cheat on you." Besides, Puck kissing me made us even. He thinks I don't know about him making out with Quinn Fabrey only hours after he proclaimed his love to me at Regionals. Especially after she had another person's baby.

"Rachel, don't give me that you like the attention you get from Sam. Why else would you drees like a total slut?" I could feel tears weld up in my eyes at the word 'slut'.

"I did it for you." Even I couldn't hear my voice. I slapped him. This time I said it louder. "I did it for you, jerk" I brushed past a shocked Finn. "Oh and by the way, we're done. So you can SUCK IT" I ran to the bathroom. Oh my. What did I just do? I've completely ruined my life. He is never going to forgive me. You know what? Good Riddance. I don't _need_ him. I want him, but I don't need him. I still can't believe that I, Rachel Berry, told Finn Hudson to _suck it._ I am turning over a new leaf. I'm forgetting about Finn. Watch out world. Rachel Berry is now a badass. Correction Rachel Berry is now a _**good**_ badass. I quickly walked in to English and took a seat in the back. Since I was already two chapters ahead in English, while everyone was reading To Kill A Mockingbird, I made a list.

_**Rachel Barbra Berry's Rules to being a good badass:**_

_**Get over Finn.**_

_**You don't need him. Find a new guy.**_

_**Write songs for Sectionals.**_

_**Songs about heartbreak are in. You have experience in this department. **_

_**After doing Number 1, a, Write a song about that guy.**_

_**No good badass likes Broadway as much as you do.**_

_**Try to bring it down a bit. **_

_**Find new artists to listen to. **_

_**It doesn't matter how much of an idol Barbra is to you. You will only listen to Barbra once a week**_

_**Start watching Psych and Kyle XY.**_

_**I don't really understand why this is on the list but that main characters of those shows are cute.**_

_**Go out more**_

_**Take advantage of the fact that your parents are never home.**_

_**Throw a few parties**_

_**HAVE FUN**_

_**ROCK OUT IN GLEE CLUB**_

As I read over my list, I could see that Finn and I breaking up was a good thing. The rest of the day passed in a blur as I enjoyed my last few hours of Rachel 'Goody-Two Shoes' Berry. Tomorrow I'd be the best good badass ever.


End file.
